Me gustas mucho
by candy-lollipop
Summary: Ella tiene sentimientos por el asiatico y él no lo sabe. Sus sentimientos serán revelados cuando esta le pide algo ¿Qué sera?.Seychelles x Hong Kong. ¡TERCER CAPITULO SUBIDO!
1. I like you

Otro fic de **Axia: Power Hetalia**, bueno como ven me gusta la experimentación (XD) y junte a estos dos personajes para este fic, espero no recibir criticas al respecto pero bueno...no me enojare si las hay.

Seychelles y Hong Kong es una de mis parejas favoritas imposibles, pero igualmente yo me di el gusto de crear una historia de ellos dos juntos, quizas más adelante siga haciendo...no se xD. (O quizas alguien me de el gusto de crear una de ellos, serie tan feliz) broma XD

En esta historia el nombre que eleji para Hong Kong es "Yu guo" ¿le queda bién no? xD y pues para Seychelles "Anais"

Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, todos le pertenecen a su creador y son de la serie **Axia: Power Hetalia**...solo que yo hago lo que quiero con ellos (XD MUAJA).

* * *

**Me gustas mucho**

Ella lo observó en silencio mientras se acerco a él lentamente; estaba sentado sobre el suelo bebiendo un poco de sake.

Seychelles se sentó a su lado, él la observo que la joven estaba algo nerviosa como también noto las mejillas de la morena rojizas.

Dejo un suspiro y decidio mirar hacía otro lado, por su parte Sey encontro esa oportunidad para poder mirarlo y contemplarlo.

_"¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué no me dices nada?" _pregunto Hong Kong rompiendo el silencio del lugar.

Ella apreto con fuerza sus finas manos contra su pecho. Suspiro y finalmente, se atrevio a hablarle.

_"Este...Yu guo...yo..."_

_"¿Preocupada?"_

"_No claro que no!" _respondio al instante la pregunta del joven.

_"¿Entonces?"_ volvio a preguntar pero esta vez clavando sus ojos cafe sobre la chica.

_"Qui-rreaajñka"_ la lengua de la chica comenzo a travarse, no podia completar la palabra; su cara estaba completamente roja y comenzo a temblar.

Hong Kong arqueo una ceja, algo le estaba pasando a la morocha y él no sabía que era. Apoyo una mano sobre el hombro de ella, dandole unas palmadas.

_"Vamos, tranquilizate ¿qué quieres decirme Anais? ¿quieres pedirme algo?"._

_"Yu guo..."_ Alzó sus ojos para ver al castaño, el llevaba un rostro tan relajado y serio a la vez. Seychelles no pudo evitar verlo tan de cerca, que bajo rápidamente la mirada. _"Perdona que te pida esto, pero..."_ llevo su delicada mano sobre la del chico. _"..po-podrias...enseñarme...a..." _

_"¿....?"_ Él tragó saliva. Miro con interes a la chica. _"¿Qué te enseñe qué Seychelles? termina"._

_"¡¡QU-QU-QUE ME ENSEÑES A BE-BE-SAR!!"_ termino de decir la morena casi gritandolo. Lo había dicho.

Quito rápidamente su mano de la del chico, para abrazar sus finas y delgadas piernas, mientras a la vez escondia el rostro sobre ellas.

_"Entonces..."_ Hong Kong se acomodo para estar frente a frente a la chica. _"haz venido aquí, solo para eso?, no podrías haber pedido eso a otra persona Anais?..."_ el castaño agarro con ambas manos, los brazos de la chica, para intentanto buscar el rostro femenino.

_"Lo-losiento creo que cometi un error en pedirte eso a tí"_ Luchaba para que él no viera su apenado rostro.

"Podias haberle pedido eso a Francia o incluso aun a Inglaterra...¿Por qué justo a mí?" pregunto apretando fuerte las muñecas de Seychelles.

_"¡Me duele!"_ intento quitar sus manos, jalando los brazos hacía abajo; Hong Kong la soltó al primer jalon, y con un rápido movimiento tomo del menton a la morena.

"Sabes porque solo te lo pedi a tí" dejo salir un _suspiro "porque Yu guo....tú me gustas mucho"._

El asiatico quedo asombrado a tan repentina declaración, no tenia la menor idea de que alguien como ella le diria tal cosa, ¿Como es qué una chica que no lo conocia del todo, estara interesada en él? no, esto debia ser una broma.

_"Anais no me gustan las bromas, ya deja de mentirme!"_

_"Esa es la verdad Yu guo...me gustas mucho"_ insistio

Yu guo por más que intento mantenerse sereno no lo consiguio, tenía ganas de besar a la morena pero el luchaba con sus instintos, además temía de que todo fuera una cruel broma.

Para él, Seychelles era una chica preciosa y fragil, su largo cabello negro y su bronceada piel ensencian los deseos de querer besarla apasionadamente, pero no podia.

_"Yu guo"_ dijo finalmente, con un tono de voz muy triste_. "Entiendo que no quieras, en verdad soy una atrevida por pedirte algo asi, ya me imágino lo que debes pensar de mi, pero de verdad me gustas mucho"_ sus ojos cafes se llenarón de lagrimas de inmediato. _"perdoname, prometo nunca más molestarte!" _termino de decir eso, y si volverlo a mirar a la cara, se paro y hullo de aquel sitio, no dejanle oportunidad alguna al asiatico para que le contestara.

Hong Kong se encogio de hombros y se acerco a la salida por donde había salido Seychelles.

* * *

Bueno aca termino el fic, espero que les halla gustado, dejen porfavor review para saber si les gusto. ¡GRACIAS PARA LOS QUE LEEN EL FIC!


	2. Darkness and Rain

HOLAAAAAA!!!! ¿Como andán? Yo muy bién y espero que ustedes tambien, me siento muy feliz al saber que alguien leyo mi fic ;u; arigatou por los review!!

En este capitulo aparecerán otros personajes, estos son los nombres que decidi ponerles a estos paises: (Hong Kong: Yu Guo; Seychelles: Anais; Taiwan: Mai).

(N/A) significa "Nota del autor" de seguro en alguna parte de la historia me metere xD

Les pido perdon por las faltas de autografia!! ;n;

**Aviso**: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, todos le pertenecen a su creador y son de la serie **Axia: Power Hetalia**...solo que yo hago lo que quiero con ellos (XD MUAJA).

*** Segundo Capitulo**

**Darkness and rain**

El viento y la lluvia arrasaban sin parar sobre toda la ciudad. Era una noche calorosa y la humedad y el calor hacían que sea imposible de aguantar.

Él castaño miro desde su ventana como caían las gotas una por una; también observaba como el viento sacudía los arboles de un lado a otro, para él, parecia como si bailasen.

Sin embargo algo le inquietava, no podía disfrutar del paisaje por culpa de ella. Él no sabía que pudo haberle ocurrido, ni menos en donde estaba. Realmente comenzo a preocuparse por la morena.

"_Ni modo_" dijo el muchacho parandose lentamente. "_tendre que ir a buscarla_" agrego mientras se acercaba a tomar un paragüas, abrío la puerta y comenzo a caminar apresurado hacía la ciudad.

Todo estaba tan oscuro debido al viento y los fuertes truenos, la ciudad se había quedado sin luz. Era costozo para el asiatico tener que buscarla en esas condicienones, se le hacía imposible, pero sin embargo el continuo en su busqueda.

El chico corrió rápidamente hacía un negocio que aun estaba abierto, allí había dos hombres guardando unos cajones de mercadería. Él se acerco a ellos.

"_Disculpe señor_" Llamo a uno de los hombres, exsalando un poco de aire.

Uno de aquellos hombres voltio a verlo.

"_Oye, el día esta terrible yo te recomiendo que te vallas para tu casa_"

"_Eso quisiera, pero quisiera preguntarle si no ha visto una muchacha..._"

"_¡He visto miles en mi vida! aggrrr ¡que cosas he visto!_"

"_Porfavor dejeme terminar_" dijo Yu Guo algo enojado "_la chica que busco es una morena, cabello largo negro, llevaba un largo vestido color azul y dos coletas y en ellas unos moños de color rojo_"

"_Umh...no, no he visto a ninguna con esa descripción, lamento no poder aportarle información_"

"_Estabién no se preocupe_" dijo mientras comenzo nuevamente a caminar pero esta vez hacía el parque.

Hong Kong se amargo; sintio un fuerte remordimiento por como la había tratado. Se sentia muy mal, ¿Donde se habra metido? ¿Estara bién? ; la ciudad era grande y en un momento asi podría ser peligrosa para la joven, debido a la tormenta y a los delincuentes que podrían estar meriodiando y aprovechando la falta de electricidad.

Se mordio el labio inferior y dejo salir un gruñido. Hong Kong era un muchacho serio, carente de sentimientos, almenos todos creían eso del castaño.

Sintio unos pasos detras suyo.

"_Oye ¿Qué haces aquí?_" pregunto una voz femenina un tanto familiar para él.

Cuando Yu Guo se voltio, pudo identificar a la persona que le hablaba. Era nada más ni nada menos que su hermanita Taiwan que estaba junto a Hond Kiku.

"_Hola, ¿Qué haces aqui onii-san?_"

"_Buenas noches_" dijo Honda.

"_Hola..._" dijo con un tono secante "_pues, nada solo quise dar un paseo_"

"_Valla día que te eligis para pasear...hehe_" agrego con una sonrisa Taiwan.

"_¿Y ustedes qué hacen aqui?_" pregunto algo enojado el castaño.

"_Solo fuimos al cine a ver una pelicula_" Respondio algo apenada y su rostro estaba todo colorado. También Hong Kong pudo notar como esta estaba sujeta al brazo del japones. "_Pero la tormenta nos arruino el día_"

Yu Guo fruncio el ceño y observo mal a Kiku; él tenia un profundo cariño por Mai, la queria como una hermana y pues como todo hermano mayor, era celoso de ella.

"_Bueno onii-san nos vamos, vete a casa porfavor que no quiero que te agarre un resfríado_" dijo muy alegre Taiwan mientras se alejaba junto con Honda.

**

Él muchacho los observo alejarse, le molestaba que Japon estubiera con ella, simplemente no lo aceptaba. Los miro hasta que desaparecierón del lugar. Se estaba poniendo fría la noche y más brava sobre todo.

Se dispuso a irse dando unos pasos, cuando derrepente de la nada alguien se arrojo hacía él tomandolo de la espalda, esto hizo que se asustara y arrojara el paragüas al suelo.

"_No te asustes..._"

Dijo la persona que lo tomo, el castaño reconocio su voz rápidamente y se tranquilizo. Voltio un poco el rostro para poder verla asi de reojo. Estaba toda empadada, cubierta de hojas y un poco de tierra, temblaba y no paraba de llorar.

"_Anais..._" dijo con un tono de voz despreocupada. "_Te estube buscando, ¿Donde te metiste?_"

"_E-eso no importa ahora_" respondio la chica, pasando sus finos y delicados brazos sobre el pecho del asiatico, abrazandolo fuerte contra su cuerpo.

"_Vamos que te vas a enfermar_"

"_Tu también_" dijo escondiendo su rostro sobre la hancha espalda del chico "_dejame quedarme un rato más abrazada a tí_"

Hong Kong por su parte estaba muy enojado con ella, tomo los brazos de la muchacha alejandolos de su cuerpo y se volteo para poder estar frente a frente.

"_¡Anais te he dicho que vamos!_"

"_Yu Guo te preocupaste por mi?_" pregunto Seychelles con los ojos llenos de lagrimas.

Las mejillas del muchacho comenzarón a tenirse de rojo, en ese instante el a gradecio a Dios porque la ciudad estaba sin luz y ella no podría ver su avergonzado rostro.

"_Pues claro que me preocupe_" contesto rápidamente "_Solo a ti se te ocurre salir corriendo en un día asi, ademas hubo un corte importante en la zona ¿Y qué si te pasaba algo?, iba a ser mi culpa._"

"_Gracias por preocuparte..._" contesto la morena.

"_Ahora vamonos porfavor_" agrego.

"_S-si_"

Hong Kong tomo del brazo de Seychelles y así ambos se encaminarón rápidamente a la casa del muchacho. En el camino nadie dijo nada; todo era silencio, un momento totalmente incomodo para los dos jovenes.

Yu Guo mantenia su rostro firme, mirando solo hacía adelante, mientras que Anais no quitaba sus ojos del apuesto asiatico y apretaba con gran fuerza la mano del chico.

**((Spending time))**

Yu Guo y Anais Ingrarón corriendo a la casa, aunque era en vano porque ya su cuerpo estaba todo mojado.

Hong Kong se acerco a un mueble, abrio uno de los cajones y quito velas y un cerillo.

"_Me gustas Yu Guo_" dijo con un hilillo de voz apenas perceptible.

El castaño ignoro a la morena, ella era demaciado insistente. Coloco la vela sobre un plato de ceramica (N/A: cuando en mi casa nos quedamos sin luz, colocamos las velas sobre platos porque no tenemos velero, bah enrealidad se nos perdio xD ) encendio la vela y puso el plato sobre una mesa.

Las gotas de agua rodabán sobre el cabello castaño hasta caer sobre el frio piso. Seychelles miro con atención cada uno de los movimientos del joven, le parecia tan bello, ella deseaba tanto que el chico correspondiera su amor pero el parecio no interesarle en lo más minimo, al menos eso creia.

"_Ire a darme una ducha....porfavor quedate aqui que quiero hablar contigo_" dijo finalemente el chico mientras se despojaba de la camisa que traía arrojandola sobre un sesto de ropa sucia.

"_Es-esta bién..._" contesto Anais algo asustada.

Miles de pensamientos rodarón por su mente, ¿Qué es lo que queria hablar con ella?, ¿Queria regañarla por lo que hizo? o tal vez decirle algo sobre lo que ella sentía por él?.

**Continuara...**

************************************************************************  
**

Bueno aqui termino el segundo capitulo, espero que les halla gustado, pronto subire el tercero que seguramente sera en esta semana.

Respondere Review!!! ^w^ que me dierón animos a seguir con este fic's :D

**Copo-Cristo Santo**: ¡¡Muchas gracias por tu comentario!! Tenes mucha razón, No hay muchos fic's de Hong Kong que lastima ;_; pero yo quise romper con eso XDDD ...

Y yo también lo hubiera violado a Hong Kong -¬- ¿quien no? Jajaja, pero Seychelles por el momento se controla aunque no va aguantar por mucho tiempo XDDD. Muchas gracias por tu comentario.

**Sasaki Emili**: Woo! Cierto Seychelles es una chica muy bonita! Y me gusta la pareja de Hong x Sey aunque ambos esten lejos lejos...

Espero que te guste el 2do cap!! ¡¡Muchas gracias por tu comentario!! Que son de animos para mi!


	3. I Want You

Hola! ¿Como andan? espero que bien! ¡les pido perdon a todos los que siguen esta historia por el retraso en subir el 3er capitulo! T_T ¡les pido perdon!

En esta historia el nombre que elegi para Hong Kong es "Yu guo" ¿le queda bién no? xD y pues para Seychelles "Anais"

**Aviso**: Ninguno de los personajes me pertencen, ambos son de la serie Axis powers hetalia!

* * *

**Tercer Capitulo**

**I Want You**

Era aproximadamente las 10:40 pm y aun la tormenta no se había calmado un poco. Las rafagas de viento golpeaban fuerte contra las paredes, causando un tremendo susto a la joven que se encontraba sola por los pasillos del dojo de Hong Kong.

Solo la luz de un par de velas iluminaban el lugar.

"_Etto...¿Yu guo te falta mucho?_ " pregunto la morena muy asustada mientras golpeaba la puerta.

Yu guo estaba muy enfadado y opto por no contestarle en ese momento.

Al no tener respuestas, Seychelles se volvio hacía el living, y ya en el se dejo caer lentamente sobre el frío piso, haciendola temblar un poco.

Su ropa estaba toda empapada y sucia, los fuertes rayos y la temperatura ya estaba poniendo loca a Anais.

Pasarón 10 minutos cuando al fin óyo abrirse la puerta del baño. Ella se levanto de inmediato del suelo y se dirigio corriendo hacía allí.

"_Yu guo, menos mal que terminaste! tenia..._" corrio hasta él para abrazarlo pero Hong Kong de una manera muy fria y secante retiro los brazos de Anais antes de que esta lo tomase.

"_Acabo de bañarme. Estas mugrienta, pegate un baño_" respondio muy serio Yu guo esquibandola y llendose para el living.

"_Oh..._" dejo salir de sus labios; Seychelles agacho la cabeza muy apenada. La manera de tratar de Hong Kong la dejo helada. Jamas alguien la trato así tan duro, nisiquiera Arthur.

"_cl-claro ire a bañarme pero no tengo que ponerme_" dijo muy avergonzada llendo detras del asiatico. "_no tienes algo...?_"

Yu guo dejo escapar un suspiro, ya estaba bastante fastidiado con la morena.

Se quito la remera que traia puesta y se voltio para así entregarsela a Anais.

"_Toma, esta remera a ti te ira bién para dormir_"

Seychelles se quedo muy sorprendida por lo que acabo de hacer el asiatico.

"_Mu-muchas gracias Yu guo, lamento causarte problemas_" Dijo algo sonrojada al verlo al castaño sin su remera.

La morena toma la ropa y le entrego una dulce sonrisa, que apesar de la escases de luz, Yu guo logro percibir.

Seychelles vio al asiatico alejarse lentamente; ella lo observo hasta que desaparecio en la oscuridad del lugar.

Dio media vuelta y se dirigio hacia el baño ingresando luego en el.

* * *

**Fast time...**

Pasarón dos doras aproximadamente desde que Seychelles se metio al baño.

La preocupación invadio al asiatico nuevamente, ¿Por qué tarda tanto en el baño? ¿Acaso le ocurrio algo? o no, quizas solo le parecia y no más la jovencita se

tomaba su tiempo para bañarse; ya que todas las mujeres tardan milenios dentro del baño.

Derrepente escucho unos ligeros pasos que sonaban más fuerte a medida que se acercaba más hacía él.

"_Yu guo, sigues despierto?_" pregunto con una dulce voz la morena.

Hong Kong voltio a verla. Ella estaba hermosa, su cabello humedo y suelo, sus finas y delicadas piernas al descubierto, su cuello; esta traía una imágen de inocencia y vergüenza en su rostro. Él noto que Seychelles no paraba de tirar hacía bajo La remera que le abria prestado, solo le llegaba a cubrir hasta un poco más de los muslos.

La morena se acerco más hacía él.

_"¿Estas bién?_" volvio a preguntar, ya que el asiatico no daba respuestas, porque estaba enfocado en admirar la belleza de la chica.

"_Si, estoy bién_" respondio rápidamente desviando su vista hacía un rincon del lugar.

"_Me alegro!"_ dijo aliviada

Hubo unos 3 minutos de silencio, hasta que la morena se decidio nuevamente a retomar una charla.

"_Me gustas mucho...Yu guo_" Dijo devuelta; como queriendo hacerle recordar al chico que ella lo queria.

Él dejo salir un largo suspiro, luego se rasco un poco la cabeza. Era obvio que la muchacha estaba buscando una respuesta.

"_Me haz dicho que querias hablar conmigo...¿De qué?_" pregunto la chica llendose a sentar junto a su lado.

"_Anais_" Dijo este muy serio. "_Lo que queria decirte esque no soy el chico que te conviene_"

"_¿A qué te refieres a qué no me convienes?_"

"_Yo nunca te podría hacer feliz Anais_" respondio de una manera muy frivola.

"_No me importa!_" Dijo Seychelles furiosa "_además solo me basta con estar al lado tuyo... si al menos no me quieres, solo dejame estar a tu lado y de esa manera sere feliz!_"

"_¿Qué no entiendes?_"

"_El que no entiendes eres tú tonto infantil_" Se levanto del suelo y se alejo corriendo de allí llorando.

Una gota de sudor se dejo ver en Yu guo ¿Quien era el infantil?. Esta reacción de la chica no puedo evitar en el escapar una risa. Anais era una chica muy añiñada y caprichoza.

Hong Kong se incorporo rápidamente y fue detras de la morena. No valla hacer que la tenga que ir a buscar de nuevo en ese día horrible.

Hizo un agil movimiento y ya él se encontraba detras de ella, el corazón de Anais comenzo a latir a desenfrenadamente,sintiendo como si le fuese a salir por su pecho.

La morena se voltio hacía este.

Él miro el rostro de la chica, que estaba empadado en lagrimas. Noto también la mirada de dolor que ella le entregaba.

"_No me mires asi_"

"_¡¿Como carajo queres que te mire?_"

"_Anais, porfavor entiende_" dijo con un tono de voz fatigado. "_porfavor deja esto, y vallamosno a dormir, que mañana debes regresar con Francia_"

Los ojos de la chica se agrandarón. Había olvidado que ella estaba de vacaciones en Hong Kong, y que debia regresar con Francia justamente mañana.

"_Lo-lo había olvidado..._"

"_Bueno, pero te lo hice recordar, ahora vamos a dormir que debemos madrugar_"

Yu guo se dispuso a irse a su habitación cuando sintio que tironeaban de su ropa.

"_¿Qué quieres Anais?_" Pregunto el castaño deteniendoce a mirarla.

"_Te quiero a ti_" Dijo muy firme la muchacha "_E-es decir, quiero que seas mio_" termino diciendolo con un rostro serio y decidido.

**CONTINUARA...**

**

* * *

**

Espero que les halla gustado el 3 capitulo! creo que es más largo que los anteriores xD ejem..."creo"

Ahora tengo un tremendo complejo, pues verán, queria hacer en el capitulo siguiendo un "lemon" entre ambos personajes pero no estoy segura de hacerlo, ¿Ustedes que dicen?; necesito su opinion, porque pienso que le quitara un poco de fantasia, nose xD espero sus comentarios en esto! TwT

Bueno ahora respondo Review!

**Copo-Cristo Santo**: Muchas gracias por el comentario!

Pues Sese perdio en su oportunidad de violarlo! un error imperdonable ! jajaja ...bueno espero que sese este más atenta esta vez a la "situaciones" que se le presentan jaja xD espero que te guste el capitulo 3 :D Thank you!

**Chrono sama**: Hola! gracias por tu comentario!; ellos no tienen ninguna relación en la serie, pero sin embargo he encontrado muchisimas imagenes de este emparejamiento y se ven hermoso juntos! esto y otras cosas más es lo que me llevo hacer este fic x) espero que te guste el capitulo 3 :D

**Maestro jedi**: Muchas gracias! espero que te guste este chapter 3! :D

: Muchas gracias por el comentario! a mi tambien me encanta esta pareja! *-* se ven hermosos! espero que te guste el capitulo 3 :D thank you!

¡Gracias a todos por sus comentarios! ellos me alientan mucho! gracias!


End file.
